


A Zora in the Hylian Court

by lemon_soda



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hylian Prince Sidon, Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Magic Potion, Post-Canon, Rating will change, Selectively Mute Link, Slow Burn, Yiga Clan - Freeform, dorephan has dementia, hidden identity, hylian!sidon, if theres zora!link why isnt there hylian!sidon, link likes sidon no matter what species he is, sidon is confused by hylian anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_soda/pseuds/lemon_soda
Summary: Prince Sidon, acting ambassador of Zora's Domain, accidentally ingests a poison meant for Princess Zelda at a feast in Hyrule Castle. Instead of dying a horrible death, Sidon is transformed into a Hylian. To avoid permanently severing ties between the Zoras and the Hylians, he must adjust to his new life, and keep his true identity a secret while the Sheikah scientists struggle to create an antidote. It is only a matter of time until everything goes wrong.





	1. The Prince

“..And that is why, my prince, you are the perfect candidate for the job.” Sidon jerked out of his reverie, having zoned out most of the council meeting. Multiple pairs of yellow eyes were staring at him, expecting an answer. What were they discussing again? The Zora prince cleared his throat. The last he recalled were details about the logistics of reopening trade routes with the newly revived Hyrulian Kingdom. Debates over marine goods were always dreadfully boring. He’d better say something before they realise he’d been daydreaming.

“Of course. I agree with you, Muzu.” Sidon clasped his fingers together. He really should be more responsible, as a prince of the zora. His father frowned at his response while Muzu smiled.

“See, Prince Sidon is willing to do the job. I don’t see why we have to waste any more time searching for trustworthy diplomats to send to Hyrule.” The hammer-headed Zora said, gesturing persuasively at the King. Ah, making Sidon an ambassador. That’s what this is about. 

“Muzu, I am not sending my son into a bubble nest of danger and uncertainty to negotiate a mere trade agreement.” Dorephan boomed; Muzu started to say something else when the king continued, “The lands around the castle are still infested with monsters. Even our waterways are not completely safe! Princess Zelda has barely gotten it together- we’ve all heard the reports of the castle’s understaffing problem- there is hardly enough defense at Hyrule Castle to keep Sidon safe.” The King’s voice had progressively gotten louder as he spoke. Council members inched carefully away from Dorephan’s chair at the head of the table. 

In the past few years after the fall of Calamity ganon, the Zora King had become increasingly capricious. It was not uncommon for Dorephan to order a servant to perform tasks multiple times, having forgotten he had already done so, or express sudden bouts of unreasonable paranoia and possessiveness (“Why did you got to Lake Hylia without telling me, Sidon?! You could have been attacked by lizalfos!”). Sidon was just glad his father had never gotten physical with anyone.

Truthfully, it was far past the time where the Zora Prince should have been coronated and the old King allowed to retire. The stress of being a ruler, especially in such politically tumultuous times, was affecting his father’s increasingly delicate psyche. There was only one small detail holding Sidon back from the Crown: the fact that he wasn’t married. As per traditions, a Zora King must be officially wedded so that the coronation ceremony may proceed as both partners are promoted to their respective positions as King and Queen of Zora’s Domain. Sidon found the requirements all suffocatingly archaic. Still, the council would not relent unless the current monarch does so, and his father refused to budge.

 “Father, you gave me your approval to swim around Vah Ruta with the Hylian Champion on my back. That was a far more perilous task than playing politics with the princess.”

The King stared at Sidon blankly. Suddenly, he passionately splashed his fins in the water of the half-submerged conference room and cried, “I did no such thing! That is unspeakably dangerous!”  He put a webbed hand on his heart, as if shocked that his son could do something so wild.

Sidon rose from his seat to console his upset parent, the water sloshing around the prince. It only reached his groin when standing. Sidon opened his mouth to speak when he caught Muzu’s eyes and the elder zora shook his head. The silence in the room was deafening. How could the King forget something so significant? Has his sickness progressed that far?

“The last time I handed a Royal Zora over to Princess Zelda,-” Dorephan cut himself off, but his unspoken words were clear to all in the hall. They had never even found Mipha’s body to give her a proper goodbye. As the last remaining son and only heir to the throne, Sidon was an invaluable commodity.

There was no one else in the position to speak for the Zora, though. Sidon was confident he could do well to negotiate a fair and fruitful agreement with the princess. He refused to acknowledge the small but loud part of himself that yearned for some adventure to break the monotone of Zoran court life. Sidon wanted to do this, but only for the good of his people.

“Forgive me father. It must have been a vivid dream.” Sidon spoke. The other council members stayed silent, glancing apprehensively between the king and his son. He must tread carefully. “Please, let me do this for our people. I have been trained as a warrior- the hero himself is a good friend of mine. No one else is in as favorable a position to represent Zora’s Domain.”

The King’s eyes softened as his youngest child made his case...then hardened again as he remembered his eldest. “You are barely an adult, my son.” (Wrong. Sidon was far past adolescence.) “Perhaps you are right, but I cannot just let you walk straight into the hotspot of monsters without protection.”  

“Then protect me. Send a squad of soldiers with me. We have the most well maintained military in Hyrule.”

Dorephan looked thoughtful. Sidon pressed on, “I will take the safest routes to the Hyrule Castle. The guards can stick to me every moment whilst I am there. I’m certain Princess Zelda will acquiesce.”

The Zora King sighed. He always found it unpleasant to deny his beloved son anything. “I will consider making you the Zoran ambassador,” Sidon’s face lit up, but Dorephan proceeded, “..on one condition.” Sidon was ready to accept any compromises his father requested.

 

“If even a single scale on your body is harmed, we are cutting off all contact with Hylians.”

 

After Sidon agreed, the meeting was adjourned and preparations were made to depart the following night. His father had chosen both Rivan and Bazz- top warriors in all of the Zora- to head an entire platoon of soldiers and bodyguards, along with scouts to travel back and forth and report on Sidon’s progress to the King. It was all overkill, in the prince’s honest opinion. A Zora who could slay sea serpents alone did not need so much protection.

 

As expected, the journey to Hyrule Castle was smooth sailing (or well, swimming). They reached the castle docks by the end of the second day, just in time for a grand welcome feast. It was the first time that representatives from all the races of Hyrule gathered in one place. He was the last to arrive.

Sidon sat down with an exhausted huff. Chief Riju, who came days prior, sat opposite to the Zora Prince, wearing an elaborate Gerudo sirwal. Somewhere far to his left was Yunobo, the Goron ambassador, and Saki, the Rito diplomat. Among them were various Hylian and Sheikah dignitaries whose names the prince could not recall. At the head of the table was Princess Zelda herself, and his friend Link sat on the other end. Sidon wished the hero was closer, so they could reconnect. He was sure the other had many stories to tell.

The princess stood up, her sequined gown shifting. “Thank you all for coming, most esteemed ambassadors. It is with the combined power of all the people of Hyrule that the Hylian Champion and I were able to defeat Calamity Ganon years ago. May Hylia bless you all. I realize we must all be worn after such a laborious journey. Let us cheer for a productive and progressive week here at Hyrule Castle.” The princess raised her glass and others in the dining hall followed suit.   

Thankfully, the food arrived immediately after and Sidon amused himself with the strange new flavours of Hylian cuisine. The appetizers consisted of pickled local mushrooms, glazed with a light honeyed sauce served with some kind of aromatic smoked fish. Having been educated in Hylian etiquette, Sidon handled his undersized fork and knife with delicate care. The antipasto was followed by a thick carrot broth, creamed curry rice, a contrasting fresh salad, and sweet apple slices incorporated with a smoky cheese. To finish, the guests were presented with a cold, sweet fruitcake. A meal with seven courses, how traditional.

Attempts to make conversation were stilted and one-sided as the small girl next to him apparently could not stop gushing over Guardians and ancient technology. His small interjections were, at best, two or three words long (“Ah yes, of cours-””bUT THe slaTE, SIdoN”. Perhaps he had said something wrong. Disheartened, Sidon’s eyes were, eventually, drawn to the figure at the end of table. The Hylian champion ate with gusto, stuffing food in his face at a rate that was barely within decorum. As each new course passed by, Sidon had mentally created a ranking for each dish based on Link’s reaction to the first bite. A smile meant the dish was very good. If he closed his eyes on the first swallow, it was delectable. If Link did all those and moaned too, it was positively exquisite.

Somehow, the conversation around the hall shifted towards the Gerudo region and the lingering threat of Yiga attacks. “They’ve become far less active nowadays, but there are still areas that remain prone to ambuses.” Riju explained, “With Calamity Ganon gone, the best they can do is impede on our recovery. They’re not likely to attack the castle, but I would be on guard for any suspicious activity.”

Princess Zelda nodded in agreement. “Prince Sidon has brought with him soldiers to reinforce our defenses. Together with the Gerudo warriors, we’ll double our patrols. There will be no safer place in all of Central Hyrule.” The candles that illuminated the hall had begun to dim as Hylian court members started to leave.

“It’s not just physical attacks, Zelda.” Riju looked down her folded hands on the table. The gemstones on her rings glittered ominously. “The Yiga have… magic. They have preserved the ancient ways, science that we do not fully understand.”

The princess reassured her there was nothing to worry about. Calamity Ganon was defeated and the Yiga have lost their greatest source of energy. Riju nodded reluctantly and the two strolled off to one of the floor to ceiling windows in the hall, goblets of wine in their hands. Sidon turned to find Link, just in time to see the Hero slip out of the room. He supposed Link must have a tired day. Sidon sighed. He told himself the heavy disappointment in his heart had nothing to do with the hero ignoring him.

A pair of Hylian butlers showed him to his quarters, where Rivan had already began patrol (courtesy of the gracious Princess Zelda). He wished him a good night and Sidon returned with a nod and a smile. He closed the chambers’ heavy doors behind him and surveyed the chambers.

Wow. The Princess certainly did her research well. The floor was dry throughout the suite as Sidon explored each room, but moisture hung heavy in the air. In the bedroom, artificial waterfalls flowed down from metal pipes into a large glowing pool surrounded by salts and herbal essence. A comfortable place for a Zora to sleep. Sidon wondered if the princess had gone to such lengths for the Goron to have a heated rock bed.  

That night, Sidon drifted to sleep with thoughts of golden hair and brave smiles.

 

The next day, not much work actually got done. Zelda, proud as she was of the renovated castle, insisted on personally taking all of the ambassadors around on an extended tour. During daytime, Hyrule Castle was bustling with activity. Servants hurried down halls. Children ran, laughing as they chased each other down the stone steps. Sidon’s favorite room was the Library. Embarrassingly, he was too massive to fit in the little aisles and side rooms, forced to wait as the others sauntered inside and the princess gave him a sheepish apology. It was a shame; he really wanted to read the books in there.

 Sidon enjoyed watching the soldiers train outside on the field as the princess walked them all around the carefully cultivated garden, their bodyguards trailing not far behind. Chief Riju, unused to so much green, stared excitedly at every plant they passed. She and Zelda shared an ongoing conversation about the benefits of specific herbs. Spring birds chirped in a musical harmony as each ambassador offered comments about various subjects. Sidon politely complimented the princess on her splendid garden and went back to observing Link training the Royal Guards. The shirtless Hylian Champion caught sight of the prince’s vivid red crest and smiled, waving a greeting that Sidon returned.

It was exciting to be out of Zora’s Domain for once. Saki had taken to demonstrating Rito aerial techniques to the children who oo’ed and ahh’ed as she swooped in circles and dives.

“You don’t suppose the children have ever seen a Rito before?” Sidon turned around at the sound of the princess’s melodic voice. Her face was pulled down in a melancholic expression; her golden hair whipped in the wind.

 “I don’t know, your highness.” Sidon answered honestly. Princess Zelda looked to be in a far off place... or time, her eyes misted over with a light Sidon had come to associate with wisdom and world-weariness. He hopes she is alright.

“There’s no need to be so formal.” Zelda exhaled with mirth. “I’ve known you since you were a little hatchling.” He sometimes forgot the princess was over a hundred years old. Sidon coughed. She must have known Mipha better than he did.

“I think pooping all over me warrants first-name basis, Sidon.” The prince choked on air. How could she just deadpan that with a straight face? He didn’t remember that at all. 

“I’m so sorry, your hig- I mean _Zelda_. I-I apologize for everything I might have done in my careless youth!”  Sidon stumbled over his usually eloquent words. Zelda looked like someone whose composure was a hair-breathe from cracking, teeth clenched in an attempt to hide what was doubtlessly evil old-woman cackling. His father was right; Hyrule is dangerous.

“I’m just messing with you. Relax. We’re all on the same side here.” Zelda laughed, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. “Come, we still have much of the interior to cover before the end of the day.”

 

Dinner that night was a jovial affair. Link was, unfortunately, absent on a short mission out of town. The bodyguards were left outside the hall, circling the perimeter. Like before, Sidon was the only Zora in the room. A live band was playing upbeat tunes and a bunch of Gerudo minor diplomats had tapped a barrel of spice wine. Yunobo seems to have gotten himself into an intense drinking battle with some Gerudo women. Chief Riju had handed a porcelain jug to the princess, citing that it was the ‘finest wine in all of Gerudo desert, brought here especially for the esteemed princess’.

“Is that spice wine?” Sidon asked, watching as the princess uncorked the heavy container. She nodded, smiling, and poured a generous amount into her golden chalice. Sidon took another bite out of the assorted grapes and cheeses tray.

“Spice wine is especially good when paired with sweet fruits or cheeses. It is quite rare out of the desert. Have you ever tried it?” Zelda swirled her glass, the dark red liquid inside swishing insidiously. Sidon shook his head no.

“I used to drink this with a close friend of mine… I’ve had more than enough in this lifetime.” Zelda’s eyes was casted over again with that same veil of nostalgia. She looks contemplatively at Sidon.

“Here, you should take the first sip.” She hands the small delicate glass over to his large hands. Sidon stares down at the wine, suddenly mesmerized by the wine glittering in the low candlelight. He brings it closer to his face. The aroma wafts over him, heavy and pungent. He tips the glass slowly, hesitant.

 

Sidon takes a sip.

 

The warm liquid slides down his throat like burning ember. He could feel the heat sitting in his stomach, spreading throughout his body. Was this supposed to happen? Zelda was watching him curiously, head tilted. Sidon abruptly froze. The prince sets the gold chalice down heavily on the table, fracturing the fragile glass. He puts his hands over his face.

 

“Sidon?” The princess asked in alarm, rising from her seat.

 

The zora prince stumbled on his feet, scarlet hands scrambling for purchase on the wall. Everything suddenly felt much too warm. He needed air. Fresh air. Right now. He limps out of the doorframe into the nearby outdoor ledge, out of sight of most diners. Sidon gasps for air in the night. 

Vaguely, he hears Zelda shout for the small Sheikah girl who sat next to him in the welcome feast. Sidon clutched at his throat. Instinctively, his gills opened and closed futilely as his body scrambled for air. Footsteps rush towards him.

 

Sidon barely felt the hard stone on his face when he collapsed on the ledge, moonlight spilling over his closed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> this will be fun, i think. i was really frustrated there weren't any canonverse hylian sidon fics, so i tried my best to write my own. i don't usually write fanfiction so i hope i didn't completely butcher it (lol). 
> 
> depending on readers' responses, there are a lot of ways this story could go but i have the basic plot planned out
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @itslemonsoda <3


	2. The Hero

 

There was a strange sense of urgency during the hero’s trip back to Hyrule Castle. Where he typically spent hours chasing insects or doing silly things he never felt comfortable enough to while fighting calamity ganon, Link bypassed all of his usual activities in favor of returning as soon as possible. For some reason, he just couldn’t reach that state of relaxation today.

Strapped on his back was the familiar sword of legend. Link always brought it with him when dealing with the Yiga clan- the Master Sword glows in the presence of malevolent energy, and it served as an effective tool when identifying yiga among hylian citizens. Fortunately, the sword was an unimpressively dull silver at the moment. Link tightened his hold on the reins as thunder roared above him. The air was electric. 

The hero ignored the warnings of a storm and pushed ahead. At the pace he set, he’d be in Hyrule Castle in mere hours. Cold winds whipped his hair back and forth. His thighs ached. It reminded Link of his argument with the princess after Calamity Ganon. Zelda had insisted he retire after defeating it, but Link had refused, insisting that it was still his duty as appointed knight to protect the princess and people of Hyrule. 

Like an invisible hook was sunk in his chest, Link was drawn to the castle. At the moment, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was somehow failing his mission, despite the fact that the Yiga assassins were already dealt with. Something…or perhaps some _ one _ is desperately calling him. 

Stomach a depressingly familiar knot of anxiety, Link guided his horse through the heavy gates of Hyrule castle to the stables reserved for the queen’s military. 

“Welcome back, Link!” Soldiers and citizens alike greeted the Champion as he passed. He tried to ride through the crowd as swiftly and safely as possible. They always showered him with overly lavish gifts and uncomfortable proposals. Zelda, who’s apparently keeping track, told him the other day that the castle had just received its 124th written marriage proposal to the hero. Link tried his best to smile at the people through his strange bout of stress. 

The moment he was inside the walls of Hyrule Castle, Link set off searching for Princess Zelda. He was just going to report on his mission, check if all was well, and maybe then look for Sidon. It’s been so long since he’s last seen the Prince. When Zelda told him that Sidon would be visiting as an ambassador, Link suffered a few sleepless nights, tossing and turning- consumed with thoughts of the Prince. Would Sidon behave the same way as when they previously met, carefree and enthusiastic? Or has the few years that passed changed him? According to reports from merchants travelling between regions, Prince Sidon of the Zora was newly betrothed. Link put a hand on his chest, aching. He didn’t like to think about it. 

Sidon was going to become a King; he probably didn’t have time to fool around making pointless conversation with a warrior past his prime. Link turned into a renovated corridor, heading for the clinic where Princess Zelda was apparently visiting a few patients. .

 

“I’m sorry, my hero, but the Princess has requested absolute privacy.” There were four Gerudos guarding the entrance where typically there were two. Security must have been tightened since he was gone. Link frowned. 

_ Tell her I am here.  _ He signed with his hands. One of the guards nodded, slipping through the heavy doors. Link shifted nervously, hands wrangled together. The torchlight caught on the metal decorations of the Master Sword’s scabbard. He caught a guard staring at the artefact, fascinated. 

_ Would you like to see the blade?  _ Link watched her eyes light up at the prospect. He pulled the sword, safely protected in its scabbard, smoothly out of the harness on his back and into the light, handing it to the giddy soldier. The other guards leaned in. 

Link let the gerudo guards obsess over his sword. He paced back and forth in the hall, anxiety burning under his feet. Why was he so on edge? The ambassadors from every corner of the land were gathered in one place. While it was the perfect opportunity for the Yiga clan to strike…. the security had been doubled-no,  _ tripled  _ to compensate for the risk. There were virtually no threats from the outside. And if a Yiga member had managed to sneak inside… the Master Sword would tell him. It had not glowed even once the entire walk from the town into Hyrule Castle. The entire castle and its surrounding area should be completely Yiga-free. 

Link walked back to where the guards were standing, intending to take back the blade.  _ How’s it going?  _

The three Gerudo guards were huddled in a group, admiring the detail of the scabbard and hilt. They looked to him, silently asking for permission to slide the blade out of the scabbard. Link nodded and turned back, about to head away from the group to scour the perimeter.

“This craftsmanship is magnificent.” Her voice was heavily accented. “Does the blade always glow like that?”

Link’s head whipped around. The soldier had pulled out the blade, glowing like a beacon in the night. His heart leaped to his throat. Link grabbed for the Master Sword’s hilt, pushing the guards out of the way. 

The Hero crouched low, swinging his sword in a wide circle as the Gerudo soldiers backed away in alarm. There was no telling which one was the Yiga. 

“Hero! What is the problem?!” The soldiers tensed, looking back and forth among them. Link held tightly to his sword. How could he be so careless? He had to protect the princess. The hero turned away from the guards (yiga? There was no telling who was the spy.) and burst through the doors… right into the face of the shocked Gerudo who had slipped in to announce his presence earlier. 

Behind her, Princess Zelda, sitting on a wooden stool, had frozen with a teacup halfway up to her mouth. Around the clinic were various Sheikah doctors and researchers standing around, staring in surprise at the loud interruption- Purah, Robbie, and a few others he didn’t recognize. In the middle of it all, a young man with scarlet hair laid unconscious in a cot, which had been covered with sterile sheets. He was surrounded by medical equipment, wires and rods attached to his body.  

Before anyone had time to react, Link strode forward. The Master sword pulsed with energy. Whatever dark energy the blade sensed…. It was coming from the sleeping figure on the sheets. 

“What is the meaning of this?” The princess whispered in a strained mild tone, though Link could see the alarm and confusion in her eyes. She must think there was some sort of disaster, for the hero to come rushing into the room.

_ Get away from him. He is a Yiga. _

Only Zelda was close enough to read his hands. It took a moment for Zelda’s face to clear in understanding. Her expression morphed from one of surprise to that of annoyance. Why is she so casual? Couldn’t she see the glowing metal in his grip? Purah, who seemed to have realized what was going on, adjusted her glasses  in fascination. She pulled Robbie’s collar down and mumbled something in his ear about energy and dark curses. 

Zelda stood up from her chair, blocking him from approaching the sleeping figure. Did he… misunderstand something? The sword was glowing, clear as day. There had to be danger around here somewhere. Zelda looked like she was about to launch into another lecture about etiquette and the correct manner to enter a room. 

_ I… The sword is glowing. At that man.  _ Link gestured towards the still form.   _ That means he’s… a Yiga in disguise.  _

She waves a hand, gesturing for Link to sheathe his sword. The hero did so. 

“This man is not a Yiga, Link. He has been …...cursed. The Master Sword is likely sensing the dark energy writhing within him, but I assure you he is innocent. And in great pain.” 

Link swallowed awkwardly. The entire room gazed at him accusingly for his uncivil disturbance. Protecting Zelda was his duty. Why does he always end up embarrassing her?

Zelda turned to the rest of the room. “I apologize for the interruption, my allies. There has been a..” She paused. “..false alarm. I assure you there is no emergency to worry about.”      

Conversation among the doctors resumed soon after and Link moves to stand stiffly behind Zelda as she sat on her stool.  The doctors mingled and discussed with each other, blocking the strange sleeping figure from view as they scribbled on notepads and made observations on something about… poison? Among the finery in the palace, the hero felt acutely aware of the mud and rainwater soaked in his clothes and hair. He had come straight here to give his report after returning to Hyrule castle. While the Sheikah were preoccupied, Zelda twisted around in her seat to face him, sensing his discomfort. 

“I think we’ll be here for a while longer, Link. You can give me your report in the morning if you’d like.” Zelda smiled apologetically at him. The hero nodded in acquiense, accepting his dismissal. 

 

Link exited the room as quietly as he could, curiosity still thrumming in his belly about the mysterious man in the cot. Eh. If it was important Zelda would tell him about it eventually. His feet was silent on the plush velvet carpets. Link couldn’t help but feel trapped in these stone walls, surrounded by opulence and extravagance. It was ironic. He was being so silly. This castle was free from Ganon’s influence. It should make him feel safe, not stifled. The lamps lining the walls were bright, but they illuminated nothing. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, as ostentatious as the people that dwelled beneath them. Link selfishly longed for a simpler life. 

The Hero wondered where the Zora Prince’s chambers were.  

He’s halfway down the hallway to his room when a new maid turns the corner, her arms overflowing with bags of what was evidently, from the rancid smell, garbage. Despite the exhaustion in his bones, Link surges up to assist her. 

“Oh! Thank you so much, young man.” She leads him down the stairwell, to the main garbage deposit outside. “You’re always so helpful. I remember you from before you broke the Calamity. Such a kind young man, always doing tasks for the townsfolk.” 

Link placed the bags down on the sectioned area behind the castle for the disposal services to retrieve in the morning. The maid, whose name he didn’t quite catch, gave him a thumbs up and hurried off to fulfill some other duty. She seemed friendly with him, and her face did look familiar. Link couldn’t recall where they’d met before. 

He looked down at the bags. One of them was improperly tied, pieces of broken porcelain and paper spilled out when he nudged it with his foot. Something… something was drawing him in. Unsure of what he was doing, Link opened the bag and examined its contents. 

A shattered vase, piles of scrap paper from the officers’ desks, and… half-melted shards of something golden and clear. With great caution, Link reached in and pulled the glittering glass  shards out of the bag. In the low lamplight, the blade of evil’s bane glowed brighter than ever. There was a strange quality to the fragments, a consuming darkness that fixtated yet repelled him.

 

.. Instinct has always led him. It saved him on thunderous nights when lighting struck, it commanded his actions on the battlefield, and it’s demanding that he pocket and keep these seemingly random glass shards. 

 

Link stuffs them into a flap on his knapsack and stumbles out of the clearing, feeling tired and vaguely disturbed. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i um  
> im so sorry.  
> a lot of stuff has been happening but im sure you're here to read the story and not my tragic sobstories and excuses. i swore off the internet for a month for mental health and forgot that i was a fanfic author (still not used to the idea lol). i'm going to stop making estimates about when updates will happen.  
> again, i'm really sorry.  
> ***  
> on happier notes, i was really tempted to make chapter a direct continuation of sidon's POV and his reaction to his *cough* condition, but i think link's POV fleshes out more of the plot at the moment.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @itslemonsoda


	3. The Hylian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sidon has a very bad time.

The first thing Sidon notices is pain.  
  
A burning sensation wracks his body from head to toe, emanating from his spine and pulsing through his fingertips with each heartbeat.  
  
He opens his mouth to cry out- a ragged croak that tears through his throat like fire. With every inhale, he smells the bite of alcohol and disinfectant in the air. The soft sound of shifting clothes and footsteps. Plush blankets brush his skin. A mop of something silky weighs on his head.  
  
Sidon opens his eyes- and sees nothing. Panicking through the darkness, he jerks, hands gripping soft sheets and head rising from the pillow. Alarmed grunts. Moving his muscles exacerbated the burn, and he collapses back down, boneless.

There is nothing more disturbing than the sensation of opening your eyes and still seeing nothing. Through muscle memory alone, he blinks, feeling the nerves tense and yet his vision still was black. Hard heels clack on the floor, heading towards him.

After another moment, a pair of fingers gently touch his temples and warmth emanates on his skin before he slips back into true darkness.  

 

The second time he wakes, Princess Zelda is there. She sits by the window, golden hair a glowing halo in the sunlight streaming in. There is a strange blurriness around the corners of his vision, like a heated mirage in the Gerudo desert was creeping in. Zelda stirs as he groans. The ache in his muscles had lessened somewhat. His head swims and lifting his arms takes a monumental effort.

Eyes closed, Sidon rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. Instead of smooth scales, he feels silky strands the shape and length of straw. What? The prince sits up and stares down at his palms. Honeyed tan skin, soft and vulnerable, greeted him. He clenches his fist, watching the muscles shift and tense, the flush of pink where blood vessels flow closer to the surface.

A heavy weight pulls on his head. Sidon fingers the strands, ignoring the alarming sight of his weird fingers responding to his command (is this happening? Are these hands his?). The bloodred locks, long and disturbingly delicate, cascade over his shoulders and down his naked chest. _What.. ? What are these…?_

 

_Hair._

 

Sidon remembers watching the stablemen brushing their horse’s fluffy tresses with a golden brush, chatting amongst themselves as the Zora watch their caravan pass by. The beasts’ hair was long too, and silky and beautiful and very much a liability in a fight. When they splashed around in the river, the strands get heavy with water weight and they surface looking like drowned squirrels, wet hair sticking unseemingly to their elongated faces.

Sidon pulls on the strands- no, his _hair, he had hair now-_ and feels a jolt of pain. These useless things cause pain? What kind of cursed, monstrous body had he woken up in? Zelda stands some distance away from his cot, tense and watching him like some sort of wild animal. On her hip is a deadly rapier that would slay him effortlessly in this weak form.

His eyes trail over her, taking in the golden braids, the twitching muscles, the flushed skin…

Wait….

Sidon’s hands flew to his face, feeling on and around himself until- there! A pair of pointy, Hylian ears were attached to his head like a set of malignant tumours. Remembering the pain of pulling hair, he resists the urge to yank them off. A small part of him breathed a sigh of relief at waking up a Hylian instead of bokoblin or something. Sidon thinks of the last time he’d been aware of his surroundings- cold, marble floor on his face and excruciating pain all over his body. He shudders, grateful to be alive.

 

“Your Highness.. Do you know who I am?” Zelda says,  still standing by the window, weapon glinting.

 

What is she? What? Is this a sanity check? Could the poison have affected more than his body….? Sidon pulls the sheets up higher from around his hips, and attempts to swing his legs off the bed when Zelda puts her hand on the rapier, ready to draw. Disoriented and awkward, the zora prince falls gracelessly and comes to a stop on the floor in a tangle of blankets. He yanks the sheet off his face and glares up at the princess.

 

“I am Prince Sidon of the Zora and you are Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. I was here for a conference. The last thing I recall is drinking wine with you at a feast before waking up in this…this _Hylian_ body.”

 

Zelda breathed a visible sigh of relief. With a sharp _swish!_ she replaces the rapier into its holster and approaches to help Sidon off the floor. He manages to stand, swaying slightly and swathed in cotton sheets.

 

“We feared that the poison would affect your mind as well as your body. I’m sure you’ve noticed by now.” Zelda leads him to a wooden door on the side that would have been much too small for his original size. Now, he could pass through easily.

 

“Your body has been corrupted by dark magic and you’ve lost your original Zora form. I am deeply sorry.” Zelda turns the doorknob, the ancient brass squeaking painfully. “I know it must be intensely uncomfortable to live in a Hylian body. We are working as quickly as we can to restore you to normal.”      

 

He enters the small but clean and luxurious( as all palace rooms were) bathroom. The princess gestures around before ducking out. “You were in a coma for a day. Please, feel free to freshen up. I will summon the Sheikah and we will explain everything.”   

 

The door shuts heavily and the Zora prince is left alone. He looks around, zeroing in onto what appears to be a shallow bathtub. ...Clean, cool water on and around him.. Yes, he’d like that. Sidon carefully unwraps the blanket from himself, shuffling so as to not trip over himself. Stepping from the puddle of fabric on the floor, he walks to the tub in stilted, trembling movements. Sidon keeps his gaze on the wall. He has never seen the naked lower half of a Hylian before and had a feeling it would be very different from a Zoran one.

The prince grips the edge of the brass tub, lowering himself slowly into the water. Well, he was going to have to face his new body eventually- might as well do it now. Taking a deep breath, he allows his sight to slowly drift down from its spot on the wall…

 

 

Purah, the princess, Chief Riju and the rest of the doctors were ascending the stone steps of the most secure tower in the palace when suddenly, a high-pitched scream echoed from the prince’s room. Zelda lifted her head in shock, hurrying up the last of the stairs to unlock the heavy wooden doors.

 

“Sidon?! Sidon are you-” She cut off with a gasp. Purah covered Chief Riju’s eyes with one hand.

 

A very handsome and very _naked_ man stood in a puddle at the center of the chamber, soaked scarlet hair dripping all over the place, rivulets of water running down his muscled chest. A horrified expression was set on his face as his…..dangling...like a pendulum... Oh god...

 

“I’m out. Purah, you handle this.”

 

Zelda turned swiftly out of the room, dragging the Gerudo chief, who had her eyes scrunched closed, by the hand with her. The sheikah scientist sighed. She was so overqualified for this.

“Your Highness, what are you doing.”

Goosebumps ran up and down his arm as his wet skin was chilled by the air. Sidon had the audacity to look offended as he.. Tried to… what is he doing?!

“How do you stuff it back in?!” Sidon’s voice was very distressed.

“What?!”

“How do you _sheathe_ it?!” The prince exclaimed, using his hand to- ohhhhhhhhhh so that was he was doing. Purah nearly burst out into tears of laughter. Professionalism, Purah… be professional about this. How did Zelda expect her to deal with this… She was a scientist, not a diplomat. Whatever. If she wanted subtlety she came to the wrong person.

“Your Highness. Hylians have external genitalia. I deeply regret this anatomical reality but there’s no way to ‘sheathe’ it into your body- that is why most Hylians wear clothes to protect themselves against damage. Please refrain from…… dangling it in the open air...”

As Sidon stood dumbfounded, Purah motioned to the other Sheikah and the male doctors grasped his arms, leading him back into the bathroom. Several others followed, clothes piled on their arms. Great. Now that that’s done…

Purah opened the wooden doors and poked her face out. Princess Zelda and Chief Riju stood in the hallway, deep in discussion.

“It was my mistake, Riju. I shouldn’t have assumed he would know how to dress in Hylian clothes.” Princess Zelda started out the enormous windows, face red in embarrassment.

Purah sighed. It was going to be a long day. Behind her, Sidon entered the main chamber, thankfully dressed and dry. The doctors looked a little annoyed at being reduced to handmaids. Purah turned back to call the princess and the chief in.

 

“Princess Zelda, Chief Riju. Prince Sidon is ready to meet you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im the worst i k n o w i know  
> i promise updates are slow af but this fic will NOT be abandoned or discontinued.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @itslemonsoda


	4. The Idiot

“Every scientist in the castle is working on an antidote to reverse your curse. It’s possible that the poison will leave your system naturally, but if a cure exists, I’m certain we will find it.” 

 

Zelda sits on a mahogany armchair, legs crossed and sipping tea. Across from her, an exceedingly tall man shifts uncomfortably, long limbs folded to fit the small furniture. He plays with his hair, graceful fingers brushing unconsciously through red strands. Riju’s eyes are focused on the far wall to avoid the Zora prince’s gaze. She must be blaming herself. 

 

Apparently, after his sudden collapse the feast had turned to mayhem as Gerudo soldiers lugged his body away, but not quickly enough to avoid guests spotting him and thinking he was dead. Fear and rumours spread that there was an assassin among them, and Zelda had to make an emergency announcement calling for peace and order. They had told no one the truth of Sidon’s curse, and Zora soldiers grow more and more suspicious each day as the princess refused to let them see their prince, letting them believe it was mere illness that confined Sidon to his bed. 

 

“What of the conference? The trade deals?” Sidon asked, voice strange and unfamiliar. 

 

“It’s been put on hold. Your Highness, we believe the poison in the wine was magical and that its intended target was…” Riju coughed. “Princess Zelda. The potency would have likely killed a Hylian instantly.”

 

Unsurprised, Sidon gestured for her to continue. Has there been an investigation of some sort? How did a magical poison make its way from the Yiga clan to their dinnertable?

 

The chief shook her head in frustration. “Our caravan was heavily guarded and I interrogated every one of our crew personally. Yiga members are not good actors. I highly doubt any of my clan is one of their agents.” 

 

Zelda nodded in agreement. It seemed impossible for the Yiga to know exactly which cask of wine would be served to her, which would make it logical to poison every single jar. However, they had tested all the spice wine during Sidon’s comatose days and found nothing abnormal. One of their staff had even taken a taste, to no adverse effects. 

 

Sidon released a heavy sigh. He had confidence in his colleague’s security, but he couldn’t help but think that Link would never have allowed this to happen. Strong, brave Link… When could he see him again? It was a shame the hero was out of town during the visit. Out of all the times he could have been harmed… Thinking about his father’s reaction was a migraine.

 

Riju rises from her seat to stand in front of the Zora prince, jewelled hand on her heart. “Nevertheless, it was the lapse in our security that allowed this tragedy to happen. We would like to offer a sincere apology for all the troubles we’ve caused you.” 

 

Sidon accepted their apology, citing that it was the Yiga clan’s malice that had caused the situation. The two women agree to continue and expand their investigation. Unable to avoid the topic any longer, the Zora prince broached the dreaded topic of his father. 

 

“My King cannot be allowed to learn of my condition.” 

 

Prompted by curious stares from Zelda and Riju, Sidon elaborated on the excessive vows his father had made regarding the prince’s safety and how ties between their lands would deteriorate in response to his poisoning. 

 

“I see. With your agreement-” Sidon nodded rapidly, “we will have to keep your new state under wraps. I’m sure we’ll find a fitting cover for you.” Zelda says. 

 

With that, the princess rises from her seat, gesturing Riju to do the same. “The duchess will be in shortly to guide you on Hylian customs, etiquette, and common knowledge. It may be dangerous to travel outside the castle, so please keep indoors.” 

 

Sidon nodded numbly, strange hair weighing down his head. The wooden door thudded heavily as the rulers left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Maybe he’ll take another warm bath. He missed the feeling of being submerged, soaking until his Hylian skin turns all pruney and wrinkled like a toad.

 

After requesting assistance from the servants around the castle, Sidon found himself deep within the inner castle courtyard. Zelda must have renovated much of Hyrule Castle’s plumbing, seeing as there were several new pools glittering in the sunlight. Water shot from the marble mouth of fish statues arranged around the structure, like little fountains. 

For such a lovely facility, it was surprisingly empty. Sidon supposed the inner gardens are exclusively for the high-ranking officials, who were doubtlessly busy at midday. The zora prince put his thick, fluffy towels down on a nearby bench and stepped carefully out of his sandals- a basic pair given to him by a maid, for lack of anything else fitting his size. Brushing his long hair back, he stepped carefully down the steps into the cool water. Sidon was pleased to note that the pool was quite deep- if he stood on his tiptoes from the bottom, he head wouldn’t break the surface. 

 

Suddenly, his foot caught on a step and Sidon lurched forward into the water. Arms swinging panickedly, the zora prince tried to  _ swim, _ but where his previously webbed fingers and feet had easily commanded the water, Sidon struggled to stay afloat in a Hylian body. Do Zora and Hylians swim differently? Of course… of course they did. He was such an idiot. 

 

Through pure force of habit, Sidon opened his mouth and tried to breathe- but water poured into his throat, his nostrils, sending an unfamiliar burn through his lungs. His muscles felt weak, coldness surrounded him, flowing inside him. Bubbles floated to the surface tauntingly. Lights went dim. 

 

_ So this is what drowning feels like…   _

 

A lot of pain, and then nothing at all.

* * *

 

Link stalked down the deserted halls of Hyrule Castle. His stoic face hid an inner seething, simmering frustration at the Gerudo guards. There was a spy in here; he just knew it. The master sword had been glowing sporadically at random times for the past few days and Zelda had completely brushed off his concerns, seemingly preoccupied with Sidon. 

 

And where was he, anyway? The zora prince apparently caused a commotion at a feast before Link arrived, and is now recovering from some secret illness. Zelda and the other sheikah personnel have been extremely tight lipped about it - _ ”the less people know the better, Link” _ \- and he was getting restless watching his sword glow every night. 

 

Heeding the princess’s advice, the champion took the day off to himself. He’d left the Master Sword in a chamber at the armoury, and spent the day listening to gossip from the Gerudos and eating luxurious fruit tarts. It was a nice, balmy day outside. Perfect weather for some hunting or foraging in the wilderness, but Link loathed to leave the castle in case something happened to the remaining diplomats. The hero squirmed, sweat sticking his tunic to his back. 

 

Didn’t Zelda say something about a new pool installed last month? 

 

A visit to his room and a few detours laters, Link found himself in the lush inner courtyard of the palace. Soft towels and a robe in hand, he steps into the sun. Crystal clear water flowed down in artificial waterfalls over the walls, obviously inspired aqueducts in Gerudo Town. The champion tucked the cloth under his arm and headed for the main pool, situated behind layers of flora and fauna. 

 

Link dropped his towel. Not far from the shallow steps, a red haze spread out and surrounded a still figure sinking in the water.  _ Blood?  _ The hero surged forward, running.  _ No, it was hair.  _

 

Ridiculously long, crimson tresses swirled gently in the depths. Link had never seen such an arresting shade of red in his life. He dived into the pool, gathering the unmoving body into his arms. By the goddess, this guy was  _ heavy _ . With great effort, the champion dragged them both to the edge, strong legs kicking as the scarlet hair flowed gracefully behind them.

 

Link plopped the unconscious man on the warm stone. He couldn’t help but trail his eyes over the peculiar colouring and features. Tall… exceedingly so. Honeyed skin that glowed golden in the sunlight. An aristocratic nose. Maroon eyelashes. Full lips .. ..that were currently spluttering in discomfort. 

The man coughed awake, water pouring out of his mouth like a bizarre human faucet. Link stumbled backwards. Huh. That was a fast recovery. And he’s never seen anyone jettisoning water out of their orifices like that. The stranger was crouched on his hands and knees, shuddering as the fit subsided. Cautiously, Link placed a hand on one shoulder. Did he understand sign language?  

 

_ Are you alright?  _ Link signed with one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. He must be a guest, or a new member of the court. Link was sure that he’d remember anyone with hair this interesting.

 

The man nodded, looking directly at Link for the first time. His eyes burned like amber orbs and Link inhaled sharply. Had they met before? No… He surely wouldn’t forget. 

  
_ Do we..  _  His fingers twitched.  _ Have we met before?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im still alive  
> pls Follow me on tumblr [@itslemonsoda <3 ](https://itslemonsoda.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I made a moodboard for this fic! check it out  
> (https://itslemonsoda.tumblr.com/post/182892368167/a-moodboard-for-my-sidlink-fic-a-zora-in-the)


End file.
